You're my Best Friend
by Sakura Haruno 998
Summary: This is a story where Sasuke and Sakura are best friends but will that change?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto and Characters

bla bla thoughts

" bla bla" talking

_bla bla inner person_

You're my best friend

Chapter 1-friendship blooms into love

Sasuke Uchiha and sakura Haruno have always been close friends, living next door to each other in their beautiful mansions since they were 3 years old.. They were always together in almost everything they did, weather it be going to and from school or studying, it was always with each other. On one sunny day 2 annoying blonds started to bother them. Ino who was sakura's best friend was asking sasuke out! meanwhile naruto was asking sakura out on a date! Sasuke then said" Ino i'm not your man and never will be!" Sakura punched Naruto which sent him flying into a tree. Eventually he got up. Naruto then said" Hey Sasuke are you going to do anything that your girlfriend just punched me?" Sasuke then told naruto that sakura was not his girlfriend! Then sasuke punched him. When Naruto gets up Ino punches Naruto because Sakura is not sasuke's girlfriend. Then Sasuke and Sakura leave holding hands so Ino and Naruto will get Jealous. While holding hands with Sasuke, Sakura started to blush. Sakura was blushing because deep down in her heart she is in love with Sasuke. Then Naruto said "hey Sasuke and Sakura If your going out then kiss." Then Sasuke and Sakura started to blush so they ran home. After a couple of hours sakura decided to call sasuke.

RING RING RING

How come Sasuke isn't answering his phone Sakura thought.

"Hello"

"Sasuke what took you so long to answer the phone?"

" Sakura I got in a fight with Itichi So my dad wanted to talk to us. After my dad talked to us him and my mother left."

" oh. sorry. I'm just freaked out about what happened with Naruto and Ino"

" I know. Hey Sakura would you like to come over and do something?"

" Sure i'll be over in a couple of minutes"

THEY HANG UP THE PHONE

KNOCK KNOCK

"come on in sakura."

" what do u want to do sasuke?"

" well let's go to the park. There will be fireworks tonight."

THEY LEAVE

THEY FINALLY MADE IT TO THE PARK

The fireworks started. When they ended Sakura gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek. Unfortunately they wern't alone. "Hey Sakura I thought you didn't like sasuke" said Naruto!

Sakura then was freaking out so much that she was crying.

"Sakura are you OK?" asked a worried Sasuke.

" Sasuke i'm not OK"

Then Sasuke gave Sakura a hug.

Sasuke then said"Naruto look what you did. I can't believe you made Sakura cry"

"Sakura lets go"

"OK"

THEY WENT OVER TO SASUKE'S HOUSE

"Sakura are you OK now?"

" yea i'll be fine. I should go home it's getting late now.Bye"

"Bye Sakura"

Sakura goes home

The next day when Sasuke and Sakura arrived at school they went to a table where they usually found their friends at in the morning. Sakura's 3 best friends are ino, Tenten,and Hinata. Sasuke's 3 best friends are Naruto,Neji, and Kiba. Ino then told Sasuke and Sakura that there is a new girl at school named Kin. Ino also told them that kin is from the sound village. Then ino pointed to a girl and told Sasuke and Sakura that, that is kin. Then Sasuke went over to Kin and asked her out. Sakura over heard and ran inside of the school to her locker.

Ino was going to go follow her but sasuke had stopped her.

"Ino what's wrong with Sakura?"

" I don't know. Help me find her"

"ok"

When Sasuke and Ino found Sakura She was crying.

"Sakura what is wrong?" asked a worried Sasuke

Sakura said"Go away I don't want to talk to you!!"

Sasuke then left his best friend

"Sakura will u tell me what is wrong?"

"Ino i'm in love with Sasuke."

"oh. well we better get to class."

In Sakura's first class Sasuke kept on asking questions like," are you mad at me or are you still my friend?"

"SAKURA! SAKURA! SAKURA!"

"Sakura why won't you talk to me?"

"Sasuke have you ever thought that you might be annoying Sakura" ,said a very annoyed Naruto.

"Naruto do you think Sakura is mad at me?"

"probably"

"What did I ever do to her to make her mad"

"You talked to that new girl kin. Sakura and Kin don't like each other"

"I never knew that"

NARUTO! SASUKE! Yelled Ino.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I think i've gone death said naruto.

me too replied Sasuke.

Sasuke meet me outside the school after school said Sakura.

Many classes over

Sakura was outside waiting for Sasuke when she saw Kin and Sasuke walking together.

Sakura tried to run away when she ran into someone. That someone happened to be Kiba.

"Kiba i'm so sorry"

"It's ok Sakura"

" Kiba do you want to walk home together since we live on the same street?"

" sure. Sakura do you like Sasuke more than a best friend?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because when you ran into me i saw Sasuke and Kin walking together so I thought you were jealous."

"Oh. "

"Sakura do you want to go out with me?"

"Kiba "

"Yea'

'I would love to go out with you Kiba"

" Thank you so much Sakura"

" Kiba i can't hide my true feeling about you"

They finally make it home

About 30 minutes later at Sakura's house

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Sasuke what are you doing here?"

"Sakura why didn't you wait for me when you said you would?"

"It would be rude"

"what do you mean?"

"you were talking to kin"

"oh sorry. Whats up with Kiba?"

"He's my boyfriend"

"Oh I see"

"Sasuke wats wrong?"

"It's that i would imagine that you would go out with someone more normal"

"SASUKE WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!"

"Sakura do you have to yell at me?"

"Only when you talk crap about my boyfriend"

"Sakura i love you"

Then Sasuke kissed Sakura on the lips. Then Sakura Broke the Kiss.

"Sasuke if you love me then why do you love Kin?"

"I don't i was just showing her around'

"why"

"The principal told me to"

"oh sorry"

"I forgive you"

Then they started to kiss when there was a noise at the door"

Sakura opened it to see...

The person at the door was Kiba and Kin Together.

Then kiba said" Sakura why is sasuke at your house?"

"Because I love him"

"But I thought you loved me"

"I do but i love Sasuke More than you"

"Oh.well. Can we still be friends like before?"

"sure. Why don't you go out with kin?"

"Ok I will"

Kiba and kin leave.

"Sakura do you like Kin as a friend?"

"No!"

"Why"

"She is annoying and she hates me"

"ok"

Then Sasuke did something that no one would believe he would do

Sasuke then pinned Sakura to a wall and kissed her. Then someone came to where they were. That person happened to be Naruto Uzamaki.

" Hey what are you two doing?"

... Came from Sasuke

"Naruto what does it look like we;re doing " Said sakura

" It looks like you two are kissing and getting ready to make out"

" Verry good dobe!"

When Sasuke said what he said to Naruto this made Sakura blush as bright as a tomato.

"Sakura whats wrong ?" asked a very concerened Naruto

"Nothing"

"why are you blushing"

Then Sakura burried her face into Sasuke

" Will you stop scaring her dobe"

" Oh. Sorry Sakura"

" It's ok but i have a question"

" What is it"

"Will you please leave"

"Ok. I'll see you two later then'

Naruto Leaves

Then Sasuke pins Sakura against the wall and starts kissing her again.

" Sasuke I love you"

" Is something wrong"

"Sasuke?"

Then Sakura cries because Sasuke won't say anything to her.

"Sakura! Please don't cry."

" Sasuke why won't you talk to me?"

"Sakura i am"

"But you wern't"

"Your misunderstanding the situation here"

"Sakura i love you too!"

"You do?"

"Yea"

Then Sasuke and Sakura went to the park. When they got at the park they sat underneath the Cherry Blossom Tree.

"Sasuke"

"yea"

"What is your favorite kind of tree?"

"The Cherry Blossom Tree"

"Why"

" Because it reminds me of you"

" Oh"

" Sakura"

"Yea"

"Lets go"

"OK"

&They went to Sasuke house&

For 2 hours Sasuke and Sakura told each other what their favorite things are.

"Sasuke do you think i'm cute?"

"No, I think your beautiful"

With that Sasuke kissed Sakura

Then Sasuke and Sakura started to make out.

_Yes! the day we've been waiting for_

What are you doing in my head

_I'm just stopped by just to let you know that i will be gone untill something really important happens._

Later at Sakura's House

Sakura?

Wha

Are you ok?

Yea

Knock Knock Knock

Comming

Ki (A character i just made up)

Sa-Ku-Ra

OMG

Sasuke come here

Sasuke comes to where Ki and Sakura are.

Sasuke this is Ki.

Ki this is Sasuke.

Sakura i'll be leaving. I'm only going to be in town for a couple of days. see you later.

Bye

Sakura closes the door.

Sasuke then pinned Sakura to the bed and Took off her shirt then her bra then her skirt and finally her panties.

Sakura then took off Sasuke's Shirt,pants, and boxers.

_Damn she's fuckin hot!_

Who are you?

_I'm your inner person_

Ok

Then Sasuke's inner went to the Kitchen to get some popcorn.

"hmm"

"Sasuke"

" I think we're moving too fast"

"Sakura"

Sakura then pushed Sasuke off of her and got dressed. Sasuke wined but also got dressed himself. Sakura's phone started to ring. RING RING RING "Hello" Sakura said. "Sakura its me Sai" "What the hell do u want Sai?" " Well i want to see you again." " But didn't you go to rehab for fighting with Naruto last summer?" "yep so" "your not allowed to see Naruto and your not ever gonna see me if your going to try and pick a fight with my friends. CLICK "Sakura who was that", asked Sasuke. That was the idiot who picked a fight with Naruto last summer!"You mean Sai?" YES!" "Sasuke i'm sorry but your gonna have to leave" "why?" "i have some things that i need to do" "ok i'll see you later then"

3 hours later

sakura's mom and dad come home from work.

Sakura Sakura Sakura they yelled. Then they found a note on the table that says:

_mom dad i went and stayed over at Hinata's house i will be home tomarrow morning._

_love Sakura_

the next day at school

Sakura was sitting at the table with her friends.

Then she felt someone grab her hand. She looked up to see...


	2. Chapter 2

You're my Best Friend Chapter 2! YA

In chapter one Sasuke and Sakura are now going out! Sakura went to school the next day. Sakura was sitting at the table with her friends.

Then she felt someone grab her hand. She looked up to see...

She looked up to see Sasuke. Sasuke looked like he was pissed off. Sakura then got up.

She said," Sasuke -kun what's wrong?"

"THIS", replied Sasuke showing her a piece of paper that said:

Sakura read the paper and was pissed off like Sasuke. She put down the paper and said, " Sasuke do you know who in world did this?"

"No I don't but when I find out I will tell you."

"I have to go."

Sakura then ran until she saw a red haired girl and a black haired girl laughing. They were Karin and Kin.

"Karin I knew it was you who did this to me and Sasuke -kun."

"What are you talking about it wasn't Karin it was me," Said Kin

"Why?"

"Because I like Sasuke but you have him."

Sakura then ran off but then she ran into someone.

"Sorry", she said

"Yea its okay Sakura", said a boy with white eyes,long black hair tied in the back of his head, and was tall. His name is Neji Hyuuga.

"Neji?"

"What is wrong Sakura?"

"Nothing. I have to go."

Sakura was walking around the school when the bell rang. She then ran into her first class which was reading with Kakashi Sensei.

Her Schedule is:

1. Reading with Kakashi-sensei

2. Math with Iruka-sensei

3. P.E with Anko-sensei

4. Art with Orochimaru-sensei

5. Science with Jiraiya-sensei

6. Lunch

7. Social Studies with Asuma-sensei

8. Writing with Kurenai-sensei

When She got into Kakashi's class she saw that Sasuke was still angry. She decided that she was going to sit by herself in the back of the room. No one ever sat at the back of the room. So she put her head on the desk and cried. No long after she felt something hit her head. She looked up and saw that there was a note on her desk. She opened the note up and it said:

Dear Sakura,

Is something wrong? Why aren't you sitting next to me? Did I do something wrong? If I did I am truly sorry. Did you find out who that paper was from?

Yours truly,

Sasuke Uchiha P.S. Please write back I am very worried about you. I love you so much. Do you know that?

Sakura then took out a piece a paper and wrote

Dear Sasuke,

Yes something is wrong. I'm not sitting next to you today because I don't want you to see how I look. I know that we've been friends for like forever but still I'm crying and I don't you to see what I look like cause I look terrible. No you didn't do anything wrong. Yes I did find out who that paper was from. It was from Kin!

Your love,

Sakura Haruno

P.S. I love you too Sasuke. Please write back or I guess you can sit next to me only if I can lay my head on your shoulder. J K L

Sakura then threw the paper back at Sasuke. Then she put her head back down on the desk. Sasuke came over and sat next to Sakura and poked her shoulder. Sakura raised her head and Sasuke saw how horrible she looked. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was all messed up.

"Sakura come here"

Sakura got up and sat on Sasuke's lap. She laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder. She then started crying again.

"Shh its all right I'm here."

"Ok everyone take your seats", said Kakashi. Kakashi looked over at Sasuke and Sakura. Okay everyone read pages 100-150 in the reading book.

"Sasuke Sakura will you please come up here I need to talk to you two." Sasuke and Sakura got up and walked up to Kakashi's desk.

"What is it that you need with us Kakashi-sensei", asked Sakura.

"We need to talk outside okay?"

"Okay", answered Sakura and Sasuke.

So Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi went outside of the classroom.

"Sakura Sasuke what is wrong?"

"Well Sakura and I are going out and Karin and Kin are making up posters that say that me and Sakura suck", said Sasuke.

"Sakura?"

"Kakashi-sensei I don't know why they did that but I'm scared that they will try to hurt me."

"They won't hurt you. Now you two go back inside and just do whatever you want.

So Sasuke and Sakura went inside the classroom. Sasuke went to the back of the room and sat down. Then Sakura sat on his lap on had her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep. Then the bell rang but it didn't wake her up. Sasuke picked up all of her books and put them in his bag. Then he picked her up. Since they have all of their classes together he was going to carry her to their 2nd class. Sasuke was about to leave the class room when……………

To be continued.

Please R&R

Tell me if you have any ideas for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

You're my best friend chapter 3

Sasuke was about to leave the room with Sakura when Kakashi asked him to come with him. So Sasuke had Sakura in his arms following Kakashi. After 10 minutes Kakashi stopped and tuned around and said," Sasuke I will watch you. Tsunade will watch Sakura. Now please wake Sakura up so you both can go to class."

"Sakura wake up. Sakura," said Sasuke.

"mm uh Sasuke-kun?," was Sakura's reply.

Sasuke sat Sakura down and they had Kakashi give them a pass. They walked into math class.

"SASUKE!! SAKURA!!! TAKE A SEAT NOW!!!," yelled their teacher Asuma Sensei

So Sakura and Sasuke walked to the back of the room and took a seat. After what seemed like forever math was over. Now Sasuke and Sakura have P.E. Sakura has Anko Sensei and Sasuke has Guy sensei. Today they don't have to dress out. Today is a free day since the Valentine's day dance is coming up. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Choji, Shino, Shikamaru, and Lee, are in Sasuke's and Sakura's gym class. Sasuke and Sakura went to a wall and sat on the floor. All of their friends came to see what was wrong.

"Sasuke, Sakura what is wrong", asked Ino.

"Everyone will you please let us be for today?", Sasuke asked nicely.

So all of their friends listened to Sasuke. No one ever wanted to mess with Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha is one of the most meanest boys in school if you mess with him or his friends. Karin and Kin walked over to the coupe and said,"Ha HA SasuSaku will never last" and then they walked away. "Do you really love me," Sakura asked cause she was now questioning their relationship at the moment. Sasuke just smirked and pulled her into his lap.

"Of course i love you"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LUNCH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura sat down with her friends but she had a very sad look on her face.

"Sakura-chan~ whats wrong," asked an overly cheerful Naruto but Sakura didnt say anything. She just ate her food and then got up and left.

"Sakura whats the matter,"Sasuke asked throughout the rest of the day but he never got an answer back so Sasuke waited to ask her after school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura was at her locker when Sasuke came up and kissed her on the neck "So you gonna tell me whats wrong,"he said. Sakura sighed

"Fine! lets see every time i see you, you make me so horny and now i am questioning if you really love me or if you just want to get into my pants," She said as tears fell from her green emerald eyes. He wiped away her tears and took all of her stuff as they walked home.

"Sakura can i come in,"He asked when they arrived at her house. She just nodded and when they got inside Sasuke had her pinned to a wall and took off her shirt and skirt. Then he took off her pink laced bra and began to bite and kiss her nipple

"ahh"

Sasuke then took off her matching pink laced panties

"Sakura i love you and i want to make love to you,"Sasuke said as she slid 1 finger into her pussy and Sakura moaned and grabbed his hair

"i want more" she demanded. So Sasuke took off his pants and boxers and roughly inserted his hard cock into her soaking wet pussy. He thrusted in and out of her hard and fast till they both reached their climax. They lay there panting

"S-Sasuke lets g-go to my r-room"

So they went to her room and started to fall asleep but woke up to.........................................?????


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update. I had finals so I couldn't update so sorry.

WARNING: This chapter contains sex (male X female), some language. So ENJOY :)

****

You're my Best Friend Ch. 4

Sakura and Sasuke started to fall asleep but woke up cause Sasuke's phone started to go off. Sasuke groaned and turned off his phone and pulled Sakura against his chest. "Sakura nah I'm so tired," Sasuke grunted out. Sakura just watched as her best friend and lover started to fall asleep. She just snuggled up against his chest and started to fall asleep too. Sakura woke up to something or rather someone biting her neck. "Nah…Sasuke-Kun…" She whined as her eyes fluttered open to see the culprit looking at her through happy eyes. "What's up with you" she asked and pushed him off of her as she got up to brush her hair but Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. "I'm just happy and I want you" he purred in her ear. "S-Sasuke-kun" Sakura said blushing a scarlet red. Sasuke pinned Sakura to the bed. He continued to kiss down Sakura's neck. "Sasuke-kun….what do you want" She asked. Sasuke lifted his head up from her neck "like I said earlier I want you" He took off her shirt revealing her 2 round and plump breasts. He started to suck on one of her breasts as he played with the other one "Sasuke-kun….ah" Sakura moaned out as pleasure shot throughout her body. She gently tugged on Sasuke's hair as if wanting more. Sasuke started to bite on her breast. Then he switched to the other one giving it the same attention that the other one got. "Sasuke-Kun" Sakura whimpered. Sasuke took off her pants and panties. He started to rub her clit. It was not long till there was a pool of liquid between Sakura's legs. This made Sasuke's pants tighten around his manhood. Sasuke kissed down Sakura's beautiful body finally reaching her pussy. He started to lick up all of her sweet juice. "Nah...Sasuke-kun" Sakura moaned and she unzipped Sasuke's pants and pulled them off of him. She then took of his boxers and she started to stroke his rock hard cock. "S-Sakura" Sasuke gasped out as she ran her nails along the side of his member. Sakura lowered her mouth and started to lick his cock. Sasuke's member leaked out pre-cum. Sakura licked it up and then she sat up as did Sasuke. Sakura laid back and spread open her legs as Sasuke slowly entered her. He went in and out of her slowly but quickened up his pace. He thrust into her faster and harder until they both reached their climax.

There was no school today so Sasuke and Sakura headed to the park and hang out with their friends. At the park they saw Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Neji.

"Hey when school lets out we should go somewhere for summer vacation" Ino offered. Sakura looked at Sasuke and then said "yeah we should" The girls talked about summer vacation while the guys talked about the girls. All of a sudden there was music.

**__**

May 22nd, 2005 was the day.  
Promise to you baby girl, my feelings stayin this way.  
Never wanna hurt ya, never will I leave you alone.  
Everytime im by your side, is when im really at home.  
Always and forever, thats the pinky promise we made.  
You're the reason why im smilin at the start of the day.  
And I hope you kno I mean it everytime that I say.I love you always and forever, it will always be the same.  
The moment you're in pain, I wanna be there for you.  
Cryin everytime you cry and sharin laughter with you.  
When I look into your eyes I kno our love is really true.  
Aint nothing I wont do if I can see my baby smile  
Remember you can call me anytime you're feelin down.  
No girl can take your place and love me like the way you do.  
So im a hold you tight, cause I need you by my side.  
It's me and you forever, babe I need you in my life.

We were created to find eachother  
Our favorite and down for us to love forever.  
Our hands lockin tight, as I look into the eyes.  
Of that one special person who would complete my life.  
You were the one I chose, out of all the rest.  
The one who I would cherish, and im puttin on my best.  
Just to stay in your arms, as you hold me tight.  
Cuz baby, bein with you just feels so right.

Every single second that I live, im thinkin of you.  
How we met was destiny, our love is honestly true.  
Tell me what im suppose to do, if I aint got you here  
I want to be the one thats by your side through the years.  
Wanna be the one whose gon fight away all your tears.  
Replacin it with happiness and take away all your fears.  
One day we're gonna look at our pictures and reminisce.  
Crazy are the things you do to me with just a little kiss.  
I wouldn't trade you for the world, you're all that I need.  
You're the only girl who ever got me feelin so free.  
And I love you, wit all my heart and soul till I die.  
I truly need you, baby you're the light in my I kno it that one day for sure you're gonna be my wife.  
Just hold on tight, because im always gon treat you right.  
My baby and my closest friend, I love you baby girl.  
Until the day I die, ill try to give you the world.

We were created to find eachother  
Our favorite and down for us to love forever.  
Our hands lockin tight, as I look into the eyes.  
Of that one special person who would complete my life.  
You were the one I chose, out of all the rest.  
The one who I would cherish, and im puttin on my best.  
Just to stay in your arms, as you hold me tight.  
Cuz baby, bein with you just feels so right.

If loving you is wrong, than I don't want to be right.  
Can't imagine what this life would be, without you by my side.  
The day we met, I cant explain the way that I felt.  
Feeling all these emotions that I cant even help.  
If I didnt meet you, there wont be no smile on my face.  
You doin everything to me to make my heart beat or race.  
Every little thing we do is just so special to me.  
We were meant to be thats something I truly agree  
And I know its fate and destiny, I see it in your eyes.  
Everytime you smile, I cant explain the feeling inside.  
Always gonna treat you good, exactly like the first day.  
Just promise to me baby that you'll never go away.

I love you baby. Always and foreva you kno what im sayin? Yea, its always gonna be me and you right?  
Yea, cause I aint neva lettin go, you kno wut im sayin? I just wanted to let you know that.

Sakura looked at Sasuke "hey Sasuke I need to go home" she said and held his hand. Sasuke understood and said his goodbyes to his friends and walked Sakura home.

Sakura was laying down in bed till...

__

What will happen to Sakura?

What will Sasuke do about it?

Will Naruto and Ino leave the two alone?

Well...plz R&R thx


	5. Chapter 5

**You're My Best Friend Chapter 5**

"**is someone talking**

'**Is someone thinking**

**Bold is inner person**

_Italics is flashbacks_

Sakura was laying down in bed till she heard someone in her room. "S-Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura said in fear. She sat up in bed and then she felt someone pull her beautiful long pink hair.

"Ahhh"

"Heh Sakura you know Sasuke likes girls with long hair. Time to say goodbye to Sasuke-Kun" the person said as she cut Sakura's hair. Karin was the person who cut Sakura's beautiful hair.

"Karin you BITCH" yelled 2 very pissed of blonds. Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanka. "Sakura are you ok" Ino asked worried about her friend. Tears fell from Sakura's eyes as she remembered a memory from her past.

"_Ino Ino I heard that Sasuke-Kun likes girls with long hair" said a girl with short pink hair and very bright emerald green eyes. _

_The blond haired girl glared at Sakura but smiled at her and said "Is that so" Sakura smiled and nodded her head "im gonna grow my hair out"_

Sakura smiled bitterly at the memory. "Back then Ino was my enemy and well you were just bullies but now you are my enemy and Ino is my friend" Sakura said as she got up and punched Karin in the face.

"OWWW YOU'RE A BITCH SAKURA" Karin yelled and stormed away. Little did anyone know that Sasuke Uchiha saw Karin run off with a red mark on her face.

'What did Sakura do' he thought as he walked over to her house and let himself in and went to her bedroom. "Hey Sak-" Sasuke stopped mid sentence as soon as he saw that Sakura's hair was cut.

Everyone turned to look at Sasuke Uchiha. "Sasuke you don't like me now do you? You think im ugly now don't you." Sakura said as more of her tears fell.

Sasuke smirked at her and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Sakura I will love you no matter what you look like. You are beautiful. I love you with short and long hair. Ino can you make Sakura's hair look better" Sasuke said and pushed Sakura towards Ino. All Ino did was nod and started to fix her friends hair.

_**The next day**_

Sakura was running late for school. "Damn it I don't have time to eat. Im not going to make it in time to school at this rate." Sakura Haruno was a very bitchy person in the morning. Sakura finally arrived at school and on time.

"Sakura-chan your late" boomed Naruto. Sasuke just shook his head and hit Naruto on the head. He stared at Sakura and saw that Sakura was afraid since all of their friends were staring at her hair. After sighing he got up off the table and walked over to Sakura and pulled her to his chest. "Sakura don't worry your hair looks fine" He murmured into her ear.

The bell rang so everyone headed to class. "Hey Sasuke-Kun we should go somewhere special today after school" Sakura said smiling and Karin and Kin heard and they just sneered and glared at her as they passed. Sasuke smiled a real smile and said "yeah"

Sakura laid her head on her desk bored out of her mind. Kakashi was absent so they had a substitute and the sub made them sit in assigned seats. Anyways Sakura laid her head down on the desk and started to fall asleep. Well that was till the stupid sub threw a reading text book at her head.

Sakura jumped up and was about to go off on the sub till Sasuke held her back. "Heh you're a stupid sub" Naruto said and the sub threw a book at him. "Oww" Naruto muttered. Sasuke had finally calmed down his girlfriend and they sat back down.

The bell rang issuing for them to go to their next class. "Sasuke-Kun he was so mean. He didnt have to throw a text book at me" Sakura whined while rubbing the bump on her head. Sasuke just smirked at his beautiful girlfriend.

"I know he was mean" Sasuke said smirking at Sakura.

************LUNCH TIME**************

Sakura walked to the cafeteria with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. They all got in line to get their food. When they headed towards the table, they saw Karin and Kin flirting with Sasuke.

"Lets go find somewhere else to sit." Sakura said as she walked over to a empty table. Her friends followed her.

Sasuke looked for Sakura but could not find her. "Is something wrong Sasuke-Kuuuun" Karin purred into his ear but Sasuke paid no attention to her as he finally spotted his girlfriend.

Sasuke threw his trash away as he headed towards Sakura but stopped as Sakura told her friends something that made his blood boil.

"Ino-Chan, Hina-Chan, Ten-Chan I think I should break up with Sasuke because if I don't who knows what else might happen to me."

Sasuke stormed over to the pink haired girl and dragged her away from the cafeteria to the rooftop.

"Sakura I wont let Karin hurt you. Sakura I...Iloveyou" Sasuke said as he pulled her into his arms and held her like that until the bell rang.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and they walked to class together like that. Every time Sasuke saw Karin or Kin he would glare at them.

****************AFTER SCHOOL*****************

Sakura was at her locker getting all of her homework for the weekend. Ino came running up to Sakura.

"Hey Sak...I heard...that we are...going on a trip...next week." Ino said panting.

"No way" Sakura muttered to herself as she waited for her best friend to catch her breath. "That's wonderful Ino" She said and hugged her friend.

Well that's all for now!

R&R please =^.^=


End file.
